


The Librarians: Cursed

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, References to Depression, Yes I killed Eve again I'M SORRY, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Eve at the Loom, Flynn thought he was cursed. Meeting Moriarty changed that, but he might not have been wrong. Floriarty. Mild past Evlynn. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnorkleShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/gifts).



**Cursed**  
By Alasse Fefalas

When Flynn had lost Eve that fateful day at the Loom, he thought he would never find someone else he could love. He thought he was cursed to never be happy with someone. And then he met Moriarty.

The man was interesting, if not infuriating, with his views that, while logically on the same path as his, were on the opposite end of the moral scale. He was an intellectual match for Flynn - a partner with whom he could run ideas with, on the same wavelength and speed his mind usually raced at. They both noticed the tiny details that others may have missed, but when it came to themselves, they were oblivious.

Which was why when Flynn found himself in Moriarty's arms and looking up at the man after the fictional had twirled him to safety from a speeding arrow to his head, he was surprised to feel his heart flutter and start to quicken. Still holding Flynn in his arms, Moriarty looked down. A moment's hesitation passed between them before they had found each other's lips, crashing together with a need so great, it took them a while to remember why they were there in the underground passage in the first place.

There was a lightness in Flynn's heart whenever he glanced at Moriarty working hard to rid he world of his master. He was glad he had learnt to trust the once-villain. Eve would have been proud of him. Flynn smiled to himself, surprised that he had found another person to share his heart with. Perhaps he wasn't cursed, as he had originally thought.

That thought didn't last very long though. In his battle with Prospero, Moriarty had tried to save Flynn, earning him a stab through his chest from Prospero's staff. Once again, he watched one of his loves die in front of him. He felt his heart break, almost as if he was the one who had been stabbed in the chest instead. His mind flashed back to the Loom of Fate and the River of Time where Eve, too, had been stabbed saving him and bled out in his arms.

Again, even when he had saved the world, he couldn't save his love. He looked over to where Moriarty had been lying. He was no longer there, having returned to the pages by his master. Only an impression on the ground was left. Flynn touched the space, his hands clammy and trembling.

A shout jerked him out of his thoughts and he saw the other Librarians through the break in spacetime. After explaining to them what happened, he gave them a sad smile. It was their turn to be Librarians. He had had enough.

Enough sacrifices, enough heartbreak. He would live his days out in the past quietly, alone. He couldn't bear to lose anyone again. Anyone he loved and anyone who loved him, he lost. And being here, alone, was the only way he knew how to protect the them. That he would die, so they could live.

Because, after all, he was cursed.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: This idea came about when I saw queerseth's gifset on tumblr about Flynn watching his loves die... and I just HAD to write this. Because angst. Yeah, I really have zero excuses because I've been on an angst binge and I regret nothing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a note and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
